The Mysterious Vandal
"The Mysterious Vandal" is episode 2 of episode 12. It first aired on Feb 4th, 2010. Premise Cynthia gets hurt during a relay race and blames sabotage as the answer, but Alfred, Camille and Milo think it is something else. Summary Alfred and Cynthia are in the middle of a relay/endurance race, in which Alfred seems to gain the lead with ease, when he suddenly falls down the ladder the two of them must climb up. Cynthia gets to the top first and begins to celebrate when suddenly she falls through the roof! She seems fine, though frustrated, as Mr. Russard comes over to see if everybody is okay, when Cynthia suddenly feigns injury. While the trio does not believe her, and Mr. Russard offers to take her to the nurse. Alfred, Camille and Milo thinks something is wrong with the situation and decide to investigate, while Cynthia meanwhile thinks someone is out to get her... The group inspect the wood and notice that besides being slightly rotten it seems fine. It's falling apart just like sawdust though, and feels spongy. Asking Mr. Russard where the wood came from, then they go to Grizz's sawmill as he was the one to supply the wood. Unfortunately for young Detectives, Cynthia decided that she wants to tag along. They soon arrive to see Grizz cutting wood and they ask him where he got it. Grizz explains Clara let him take the wood before pointing out that Cynthia is sitting on one of the pieces of wood given to him when she suddenly pulls her hand up in horror to see it is covered in mossy gunk! Alfred collects this sampling and calls it clue two. As Cynthia whines they chose to ignore her and begin to hear music playing. They go on to ask Clara if she was the one plying it, but she claims it is just the sound of nature. Alfred is highly suspicious and asks to look at the trees she used to give the wood to Grizz. While Alfred goes on to look, the group remains to eat the snacks Clara prepared for them... Until seeing what it actually is and they manage to sneak away except for Milo... Meanwhile, Alfred is examining the sight and soon determines where the sound is coming from. Him and Camille rush to the scene but nothing is there when Camille takes Cynthia's cane and begins to ram the smaller ends into the holes on the tree. Upon doing so, the sound is changed as if the holes of a flute were being covered to play different notes. This proves the Trees are causing the whistling noises. The foursome decide to head to Hedgequarters for a clue review... After looking they head back to Clara and check things out when Camille spots an odd thing sticking from the ground. Alfred reveals that the big clump of dirt is a termite mound and the termites were simply getting into her garden and attacking the trees. The gunky residue was really a digestive bi-product they leave behind. When Cynthia groans in disgust, Milo remarks pointedly that: "You were covered in Termite Germs"! { Albeit incorrectly so, as she was really covered in Termite POO...} Later on, Grizz gathers the old material to take it back to where it needs to be and they hold a new race instead. However, they can't finish due to... an incident involving Milo. Which makes everybody laugh as the episode comes to an end... Quotes *Milo: "He doesn't know how lucky he is. He doesn't need to listen to Cynthia..." *Cynthia: "I heard that... " ''----'' *Milo: "She isn't really our friend..." '' ''----'' *Camille: "''Do you hear an annoying sound?" '' *Milo: "Yeah, it is Cynthia..." '' ---- *Cynthia: "When can I get my hands on the saboteur? I'll make him see the true meaning of regret'." ''' Trivia *If Cynthia had won and still claimed injury, later to be found out she lied. She could have been disqualified and would either have to have a redo, or Alfred would automatically win. However, as this is Cynthia, they may have just decided to not take her seriously. *This episode shows that Cynthia carries around an Orange handkerchief. *This is the first, and only, appearance of Clara. *The cookies that she had baked for the four kids are called summer squash cookies according to Clara. *This is one of the rare few times that a creature eating/attacking wood has left behind something. Such as in The Mysterious Falling Forest! in which the Bark Beetles were turning the wood blue. *Why did Cynthia claim injury when she won? Goofs *Cynthia has weird facial expressions in this episode, as she is almost seen ''smiling when her hand landed in clue 2. *As Cynthia falls, Her eyebrows disappear. *As Mr. Russard speaks his hands are by his hips. As everyone walks away his arms are suddenly crossed. Also, his sleeves changed length in another two scenes. *Part of the wood looks miscoloured as Cynthia falls, being a bright yellow corner instead of the normal wood coloring. *As Cynthia and Alfred run, Cynthia's purple of her tail is shown underneath instead of on top in the centre, where it should be. *Cynthia's body shape seems a little "thicker" than usual. *As Milo says, "delicious" his mouth doesn't move. *Cynthia had her walking stick, but when she says: "I can't believe you did that," it is missing. Right after that part it appears again! Gallery vlcsnap-2012-02-07-13h41m25s120.png|That wood feels spongy, is our first clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-07-13h44m55s177.png|Strange fluid on wood is our second clue. vlcsnap-2012-02-07-13h47m51s151.png|And flute tree's are our last clue. insence.PNG|Meeting Clara vlcsnap-2012-02-07-13h39m01s210.png|Alfred and Cynthia, racing together. vlcsnap-2012-02-07-13h43m46s3.png|Milo and Camille vlcsnap-2012-02-07-13h49m24s48.png|Closeup of the girls inside Hedgequarters Category:Episodes